mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Nitro: Double Dash
Nicktoons Nitro Double Dash is the all-new go-kart racing video game based on the ''Nickelodeon'' characters. It is for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows PC developed by Cosmi Corporation and published by THQ Nordic in association Nickelodeon on Nov 19, 2019. The arcade version of the videogame is released sometime on Raw Thrills' coin-op arcade system by Raw Thrills. the Mobile version of the videogame will be published & developed by Handy-Games GmbH on the iOS & Android mobile gaming devices in February 2020. Story After the events happened in Nicktoons Nitro and Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, An average day in Raleighopolis turns sour for Mitchell Van Morgan and his friends when they get sucked into a mysterious portal. Several other Nicktoons are also snatched away from their own worlds and all are soon stranded in a mysterious laboratory. Soon, they see the being responsible for their kidnapping: Gordo, who desires that the Nicktoons race through his planet solely for his amusement. Given unique vehicles and sent into racetracks based on their homeworlds, the Nicktoons compete not just for victory, but to escape from their mysterious captor. When all of the race courses are cleared, Gordo will reveal himself. Gordo then said if the Nicktoons can beat him, they will be free to go. Otherwise, they will be trapped here forever. Beating Gordo together with other Nicktoons including the player in his race track results. Gordo came off on a rocky finish to gave them something that will go off in thirty minutes before flying off, much to the Nicktoon's surprise. Jimmy then works on the machine so that everyone can get back home safely. His actions reversed the driver extraction sequence, sending all of the Nicktoons back to their own home planets. Gameplay Nicktoons Nitro Double Dash!! is a kart racing video game in which the player races in a kart against other teams in different courses. The game screen indicates the current standings in a race, the current speed of the player's kart and incoming weapons. Like in the previous installments, players can pick up item boxes to receive a randomly selected item and use it to impede the opposition and gain the advantage. Some items, such as bombs and Green slime bucket, allow the player to hit others to slow them down, while other items, such as the star power-up, render them temporarily invincible to attacks. This is the only game in the series in which instead of one character per kart, there are two: one to drive, and one to use items; and is also the first in the series where players drop their items when hit by a weapon. The powerslide technique, an action that allows the player to drift around turns, has been improved; players can tilt the control stick while drifting to make sparks appear around their kart. If tilted enough, the sparks turn blue, and the player gains a speed boost known as a "mini-turbo". The rocket start, an action that allows the player to gain a speed boost when a race begins is also improved as the Double Dash, which can only be done as a team. Game modes There are four game modes in Nicktoons Unite: Double Dash!!: Grand Prix, Time Trial, Versus, and Battle. Most of the modes can be played cooperatively, while some can only be played by themselves in single-player races. * Grand Prix – This mode has the player race against 7 (or 6) teams, which are controlled by the computer, in a series of predetermined courses. The player can choose to race using 3 different engine size classes: 50cc, 100cc and 150cc. A fourth unlockable class, Mirror Mode, allows the player to race through a mirrored version of the tracks using the 150cc engine size. Since all karts go faster when using higher engine sizes, the 4 classes serve as difficulty levels. There are 16 tracks, divided into 4 cups: Mushroom, Flower, Star and Special. A 5th cup has the player race in every track called the All-Cup Tour. The tour always starts with Amity Park and ends with Gordo's Fortress, but the remaining tracks show up in random order. Every race is three laps long except for Baby Park and Colosseum, which have 7 and 2, respectively. After all the human players cross the finish line, the positions of the computer-controlled teams are immediately locked in and they are given points based on those eight positions, ranging from 0 to 10. At the end of the cup, there will be an award ceremony for the 3 teams, where they will get a trophy ranging from bronze to gold. No matter which position they earned after each race, everyone will move on because of these new rules. * Time Trial – This single-player mode has the player to finish any of the 16 courses in the fastest time possible, with the best time being saved as a ghost, a carbon copy of the player's performance that they can race against in later runs. Each character will receive a mushroom, which can be used at any time during the run. (1P only) * Versus – In this mode, players can choose any course and race against up to 3 (or 15 with LAN) human opponents with customized rules such as changing the item frequency or the number of laps in each race. (2P-16P only) * Battle – In battle mode, the player fights against up to 3 (or up to 15 with LAN) human-controlled opponents using items scattered throughout a battle arena. There is the traditional balloon-popping battle game, in which the player must use items to pop an opponent's three balloons while defending their own. Players can also steal items from one another by speeding towards them with a mushroom or star. In Co-op battles, the player in the back of the kart can perform a slide-attack on another driver, which can also steal balloons. Additionally, two new games have been implemented: the first involves capturing a Shine Sprite and maintaining possession of it for a certain amount of time, usually starting out with 55 to 60 seconds. Each time the Shine Sprite is lost, the counter will somewhat reset the time. For instance, if a player is able to keep possession of the Shine Sprite for only 30 seconds, the counter would reset to 40 instead of 60. The other mode involves throwing Bob-ombs at each other to collect points. With two players, 3 points are needed to win, but when playing with 3 or 4, 4 points are required to win. If two or more players throw a bomb at each other in unison, no points will be awarded to anybody. In a way, it's similar to a tie. As in previous installments, the battle arenas are enclosed (the exception being Tilt-A-Kart), with a varying layout and a replenishing arsenal of items. (2P-16P only) Racers Starting *Mitchell Van Morgan & Gavin O'Neal Davis *Carolyn Ashley Taylor & Jennifer Hooker *Martin J. Moody & David Jessie Drake *Nicholas Dunn & Devin Nelson *Marquessa & Genola *Spongebob & Patrick *Sandy & Squidward *Mr. Krabs & Plankton *Lincoln & Clyde *Lori & Leni *Luna & Luan *Lynn & Lucy *Lola & Lana *Lisa & Lily *Timmy Turner & Poof *Cosmo & Wanda *Vicky & Foop *Crimson Chin & Mark Chang *Francis & Denzel Crocker *Jimmy Neutron & Cindy Vortex *Carl Wheezer & Libby Folfax *Danny Phantom & Sam Manson *Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton *Tucker Foley & Dash *Jenny XJ9 & Brad *Tuck & Sheldon *Misty & Queen Vexus *Leonardo & Donatello *Raphael & Michelangelo *Dudley Pupppy & Kitty Katswell *Verminious Snaptrap & Larry *Sheen Estevez & Aseefa *Doppy & Nesmith *Tak & Jeera *Otis & Pip *Abby & Pig *Peck & Freddy *Arnold & Gerald *Helga & Phoebe *Lila & Olga *Rocko & Heffer *Ed & Bev Bigheads *Ren & Stimpy *Cat & Dog *Norbert & Daggett *Gordon, Waffle & Mr. Bilk *Aang & Zuko *El Tigre & Frida *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Boog & Kyle *Bloom & Stella *Flora & Musa *Tecna & Aisha *Tommy Pickles & Angelica Pickles *Chuckie Finster & Kimi Finster *Phil Devile & Lill Devile *Zim & Gir *Dib & Gaz *Kid Danger & Captain Man *Felicity & Miguel *Athena & Yana *Valeria & Winnie *Celeste & Yuna *Ronnie Anne & Sid *Drake Parker & Josh Nichols *Lampo & Pilou *Milady & Meatball *Officer Duke Detain & Fire Chief Freya McCloud *Handyman Harl Hubbs & Mayor Fleck *Phoebe Thunderman & Max Thunderman *Kenzie & Babe *Arc & Sage *Prudence & Buttercup Tracks *Raleighopolis *Bermuda Plains (Grassland) *Lester Dent High *Bikini Bottom *Jellyfish Field *Downtown Bikini Bottom *Royal Woods *Dimmsdale *Fairy World *Retroville *Ghost Zone *Tremorton *Amity Park *Petropolis *Zeenu *Pupununu Village *Barnyard *O-Town *The Trailer *Nearburg *Wayouttatown *Kraken Planet *Soda King *Fanboy's Town *Zim's Town *Catlantic City Development The development is more of a 10th Anniversary birthday to the ''Nicktoons Nitro'' arcade game made by Raw Thrills. The Mini-games from the Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing are available, but players have to unlock them before they can play them. References Category:2019 Category:Racing games Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Arcade games Category:Mobile games